The Dark Side
by Dynomation
Summary: The Changelings are the stuff of nightmares so what happens when something is need to scare them into submission. Set in a Anthro-verse and before season 4
1. Chapter 1

Princess Luna stood on the balcony overlooking the land both her hands resting on the cold metal bar, she looked over her kingdom, her moon grazing the sky with a pale light, everything was calm.

Apart from her.

She was milling over a though in her mind 'If the elements are gone what's stopping something from invading?' that through had plagued her mind like Nightmare Moon. Whatever she did it would stop nagging at her mind.

She did to do something to insure her subject safety, Celestia would say don`t worry Twilight and her friends can overcome anything.

Luna wished that Celestia confidence in her ex-student would sooth her fears, but it didn`t nothing.

Exhaling sharply a small cloud of cold air formed in front of her, she released the balcony`s rail and walked back into her room, she sat down on a chair near a large desk the candles casting a shadow on the adjacent wall.

"What can I do?, Celestia must agree to my opinion before I can do anything!" she told herself, her inner conflict surfaced again.

As Nightmare or that part of her would simple scare her conscious into the backseat, but now she needed something to banish her doubt but…

"That it, scare the enemies from Equestria!, from our subjects!" jumping to her hooves, she hadn't noticed the large shadow she was casting as she laughed with victory at the thought, but her idea suddenly came to a realisation.

"Who could scare beings like Chrysalis how lack souls?" nothing she knew could do that. Only beings like Nightmare had that power, and being long gone with no way of resurrecting herself meant that Nightmare Moon was not an option.

Luna idea was dashed at the thought, only warriors with great power made changelings and dragons run, even Discord wasn`t scary to them more of a powerful annoyance, Luna only way of retaliation against Discords action was a heavy narcotic.

Luna doubted that bugs had alcohol, so only a complete lack of fear or, less fear than a pony was probably their antidote to the spirit of chaos` schemes.

Luna slumped back down into her chair, looking at the desk, the wind howled through vents in the castle like heavy asthmatic breath chilling her slightly, "I know of nothing that can scare a changeling" she said.

Dragon and other monster could be scared off by the guard, even one guard and a leviathan would leave its place of residents, but a changeling with fight and try to kill the guard. Luna milled over in through.

She continued to think throughout the night about what to do, just like she did the night before, only of a different way of stopping invasion, but this idea wasn`t the kind of idea that should be ignored.

As dawn broke, Luna was still deep in through, she could lower the moon without thinking about it, the show Celestia does for the sun rise, was just that a show, Luna finally decided to talk to her sister about the matter.

Luna walked through the corridors smiling and greeting anypony she meet along the way, all the early morning staff she considered her friends, all where polite and generous.

Finally stopping outside her sister chambers, she entered after a calming breath, a look of hard determination crossing her face.

Celestia smiled at her sister both, then she noticed the look on Luna face told her something was wrong.

"Sister l would like to speak with you in private, please?" she said, Celestia nodded gesturing to the guard with her head "Don`t let anypony in, under any circumstances" she told the guards.

"Yes your highness" replied the two guards existing the doorway and the metal clang coming from the closed door, signalling the guards and stood to attention outside.

"So Luna you seem troubled, pray tell what`s the matter?" asked Celestia placing a bookmark in the tome she was reading, and levitating it to a large bookshelf on the far wall.

"Sister, I am worried… about Equestria" she sighed unsure of truly expressing her feelings.

"Worried about Equestria? How so?" the older alicorn asked.

Luna gave a face of determination "What if the Twilight and her friends aren`t enough?" she finally said.

Celestia didn`t response as Luna continued "What if the changelings or an army of dragons, I not say that Twilight is incapable of defeating them, but what if she and her friends aren`t enough?" asked Luna.

It caused Celestia to think deep about it, she had total faith in her student and her friends, but Luna worries dawned on her, without the elements the only force protecting Equestria was herself, Luna and their respective guard forces.

"What do you propose to defend Equestria then?" she asked curious her sister was more resource full than ponies releases, and she took defending Equestria as her highest priority and she was expecting an idea of improving the military forces…

No Luna idea seem to be even more radical.

"We have to summon a warrior that can inflict fear into anything they choose" she stated, the idea was a drastic contrast to Celestia idea… yet it seem a good idea, but the sun alicorn still had her doubts.

"Sis- Luna are you sure we summon a being of your description?" she question, the uses of Luna full name made it clear she wasn`t messing around she was scared of the implication.

"Tia, we aren`t going to summon a demon with no remorse, we are summoning a warrior with courage and valour is what my suggestion was" she replied in return consoling her sisters worry.

Celestia smiled "I will agree with you Equestria could use someone of that calibre to defend us, I suggest through we only reveal this warrior to the public in a time of crisis" she stated.

Celestia wasn`t with the plan 100% but it was a good second or third option if Discord was behaving or not.

Luna smiled slightly, and levitated the largest tome over them, and flipped through the pages, finding the right spell she read it title

"A warrior dark, but with honour and a power great a magic, unyielding and determined, with elements of fear and hope, come forth and protect the world... is that the title or the spell?" Luna asked her sister, who only shrugged

A black cloud rose up from the floor and carpeted the floor and it raze higher with every passing second

The door lock magically without ether of the sisters doing it, still continuing to rise the cloud started bubbling and boiling on the ground on the far side of the room

A bright blinding light shot out of the boiling cloud, leaving both Celestia and Luna blinded.

Blinking to regain their vision, a large black figure rose to its full height.

Heavy asthmatic breathing echoed in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The large figure stood 2 metres tall with a black metal helmet glinting in the sun, cape covering his back and obscuring his movements from the head down.

It`s heavy asthmatic breathing gave it a feeling of pure terror, it imposing figure did the same, terror was installed in both the immortal alicorns.

'Time to check whether the other part of the parameter is meet?' Luna through

'cough' she cough grabbing the attention of the large black creature, it turned slowly to face the both of them.

It`s emotionless yes reflected the two princesses, a grated vent lay where a mouth should be, another interesting feature was it`s muzzle was too short to be a ponies.

It took a step back in surprise, tilting it head in confusion, it deep powerful voice adding to its fear-factor slightly "What?" from the depth of the voice it was a fair assumption that it was male.

Luna straighten herself "Greeting`s, I am Princess Luna and this is my sister Princess Celestia, we have summoned you to help us defend are kingdom, so I implore you to consider are offer, a new chance at life defending innocence, will you help us?" she asked taking a tentative step towards the giant figure

Celestia was the largest record pony in Equestria with a height of 1 metre 95 centimetres, but wasn`t the heaviest in history. This thing was probably both heavier than her and was defiantly taller.

Luna couldn`t tell what it was thinking, no face was visible through the mask of the creature making it almost impossible to read, but military training from great general told her a little information.

He was thinking deeply.

An-Vader, he was Vader, the monster Sith lord stood here, not the Jedi knight Skywalker, he was supposed **to be one with the** **force**. **Not walking** or **breathing**, only to enter the physical world as a ghost of Skywalker, but he was back in his cybernetic life support. His cybernetic eyes looking at a new world, a fresh start?

"Why would you need my help?" he asked crossing his arms, a slight breeze moving the large black cape on his back, and the smaller one huge from his belt.

Luna looked to her sister for a moment, Celestia expression seem to say 'Deal with this Luna'

Luna turned to the creature "My sister and I are worried about invasion from a forces, that may be too powerful for are armies to handle, I- We were hoping that you would help us keep them at bay" she said a nervous grin forming on her face

Vader absorbed the information nodding slightly. The reason for his summoning was acceptable, the defeasance of the innocent, he respected their devotion to the kingdom. But intrusting their future in a complete stranger?

That show a certain level of desperation. High.

"Have they invaded before?" he asked, he knew who to get the information required for him to make a dissension.

"Yes, they were defeated. But only barely" stated the one known as 'Celestia'

"How?"

"By the very thing they consume, banishing them to the bad-lands surrounding Equestria" stated Luna

Vader had to think hard for a moment "And I am assuming your means of defeating them on your own are insufficient or gone?"

Both of them nodded, 'yes' Vader had hit the nail on the head, there where almost completely defenceless.

He breathe deeply making his already noise breath very loud "Very well, I will help, once I am done helping, **I will return to the force**.- he said as he pointed at both of them-My only turns"

Luna and Celestia nodded "Thank you Mister?" finally asking the name of the creature in front of them

"Darth Vader"

As much as he hated the name, it suited the needs of this world more than Skywalker, but Skywalker sense of honour still remain, but just blurred between right and wrong.

Celestia nodded "Luna will inform you off everything you need to know, I am sorry but I must go, I have day court to attended to" she said apologetically, she existed the room, with a strange yellow glow.

Vader had the feeling he would have to learn a lot about this world.

Both the guard let Celestia leave, they were still at attention when Luna existed.

The next creature to leave the room was a large black mass of leather, metal and cloth. Following the night princess

Both the guards shivered in position, they looked at each other to make sure they weren't seeing things.

Vader followed Luna, to the royal wing of the library in the castle, he stood out like a sore thumb, all black in a world as fare as he could tell of pasted coloured… he needed to learn a lot.

Luna directed him to a large tome "Here is the most complete book on the biology of sentient races in Equestria"

It was large and strapped in leather, with a flick of his wrist Vader opened it with the force, surprising Luna greatly.

She stumbled backwards slightly in surprised "How`d you do that?" she asked.

Vader continued to scan the tome as he said "You would be surprised at the power of the force" he had stopped at an insectoid version of the species Luna was a member of.

"A changeling, a creature that can change it appearance to exactly copy the ones you love, to feed of it" said Luna summarizing the page in front of his eyes

"Feeds off of love?" asked Vader confused, he had heard of strange creature, one of them being Darth Maul, but a creature feeding off of an emotion?

That was new.

"Yes, they were created for the purpose of fulfilling a ponies desires, but after the young queen found this out, she started a rebellion against pony-kind, her descendant has turn into a power hunger race of war mongers" she explained

Vader wasn`t surprised but the princess had informed him of her species 'pony'

"Hmm, yes that is a problem, my suggestion is have a metal barrier or blocked around a city, only letting the creatures you want inside" he suggested

Luna nodded "One is already in place, it low power due to its invisibility but shocks any changeling that tries to enter Canterlot, leaving any changeling knocked out and ready for an easy trip to a jail cell"

Vader nodded "Also get you soldiers to remember a code-phrase, it the only way of making sure your guards are your guards" he said turning and scanning the shelf for any useful information

"I work on the code phrase with Celestia, any other advice?" she asked summoning a not-pad from thin air

"No, I have no more strategies than through two" he said turning to her "But if I am to defeat the enemy I need to know everything about your history" he stated

Luna was about to speak when a mad cackle echoed in the library along with Vader breathing

"Oh Lulu, I believe you need to introduce me to are new guest" echoed a voice in the air

"Discord" groaned the night princess

The Dragonequus appeared in a bright flash "Yes. Now then chock-ie, a little fear from Tatooine aren`t we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Vader stood with a strange creature smiling in his 'face', Luna was annoyed by this creature's presence but Vader was infuriated by it.

It took a special kind of being to anger him with a sentence.

"How do you know where I`m from?" he asked, he voice not showing his anger, better get answer before killing the thing.

"Ow I know so much more Ana-" the creature never finished the sentence with Vader hand moving to a firm grip on his neck, throttling its windpipe.

"I am Vader! Not him! Now I will ask again, how do you know?" he voice booming at the creature which seem to cower.

In a bright flash the creature disappeared and reappeared on Vader`s shoulder, a mere foot tall.

"Well, before I tell you anything I have to see when you're from in your respective timeline, so just try not to kill me when I ask you some questions, Ok?"

Vader grabbed him with his free hand "No"

Vader was about to crush the pint-size miss-mash creature, when Luna stopped him and said "Not kill Discord, he just resurrects as an even bigger headache" she said "His question aren`t that bad, only a slight annoyance" she added.

But telepathically added to that 'Not answer them and he`ll annoy you more'

'Discord' looked up at him with large red and yellow eyes, looking sympathetic, Vader released his grip.

Vader was going to dislike this creature, he knew it, at least Jar Jar did the occasional helpful thing in the clone wars, this creature as fare was just an immortal annoyance.

"Ooh no! you did not compare me to Jar Jar Binks!" stated the creature latching onto his helmet with his eyes looking through Vader`s lenses.

Luna looked surprised, slightly "Who?"

Discord looked at the midnight alicorn "Right, putting make Star Wars available in Equestria on my to-do list!"

Vader tried to grab the small creature which jumped off just before Vader got to him. 'Yes an annoyance' Vader though as he stood up to his full height.

Discord returned to his full size, in a flash of pink smoke which he proceeded to eat "Hhmm peanut butter and jelly" he said with in delight.

"Discord, your question?" said Luna elbowing the creature, he looked down at her for a moment, a face of 'oowww' formed on his face

He flew around Vader`s head "Oh yeah, question, I can only tell you what you want to know if you answer my question. It so the whole universe doesn`t turn into a massive mess of hhmm- he paused for a moment- stuff" he said unsure how to explain it to the dark lord.

Before Vader could speak Discord started to talk again.

"Question numeral Uno! Met yah kidssss yet?" he asked face smiling into the mask.

"Yes, I have met my children" replied Vader with an annoyed tone. Luna was about to ask a question when Discord started yammering again

"How many Death Star`s blow up by the rebels?"

"2" replied Vader

Discord stood up in confusion scratching his head

"That doesn`t make sense, you died a few minute before the second Death Star blew up? How`s that possible?" he asked himself

He gasped suddenly, turning to Luna he pointed "Necromancer!" he shouted before running out the room

Vader turned to Luna, "What was that?"

"That was Discord spirit of chaos and disharmony, he was reformed not long ago, he lives in the castle. My sister keeps him for reasons not disclosed to me" she informed him

Vader looked at the door, Discord`s head appeared in his vision "One final question, can you drink through straws?"

Vader roared in rage, grabbing the chaotic being by the face and launching him into the far side of the library. He splatted.

Vader contempt with his throw, began to walk off. Luna follow "Where are you going?"

"I have work to do, in need to practice my saber ski- Vader answer was cut off by him sensing a presence.

"I sense a something, something is watching us" he said in a low voice, Luna looked at him questionably.

"How so, the royal wing is shelled from the public a pony can only enter with either me or my sister or one of the other princesses"

Vader scanned the room, the force does not lie, he was tort that as his first lesson. So this presence was there and he would use it to his advantage, this world was not familiar to the force and so did not know it power.

Attacking with a psychic blast, only felt by that presence, something yield in pain. It wasn`t Discord. Unfortunate, Vader did hope it was him, he`d made it extra powerful just in case it was him.

No this cry of pain came from behind Luna, a flash of green light and something landed on the floor.

Vader helmet reflected the flash so Luna could see it. Turning Luna sore the only creature that could possible get passes the barrier without Discord`s power, a changeling.

"A changeling?! How`d it get in here?" asked Luna

Vader walked passed her grabbing the creature that was half unconscious, "It was probably here when you made the barrier. And was trapped as a result"

The changeling drone opened it eyes to meet Vader`s cold dead lenses. "What do you want to know your highness?" asked Vader to the princess

"The location of Queen Chrysalis" she stated

Vader grabbed the creature's neck, it struggled against his arm "Tell me the location of Queen Chrysalis! NOW!" He boomed

"Never" it sputtered, snarling at Vader, it fangs reflecting of the helmet in a distorted reflection

Vader reply was cold and to the point "If you will not tell by your own free will, I will make you tell, that blast was minuet to the torcher my mental probe will be!" he said bring it close he breath becoming loud "Now tell me where is Chrysalis!"

"Close" it said before going limp and dying in Vader`s hands.

Luna looked at him "You didn`t have to kill it! It could have told us where the Chrysalis was!" she shouted at Vader

He dropped the body, and turned to face Luna "It did, close, not to us, I have seen this tactic, make the enemy fear your nearby, but really she has seen what has transpired because the messenger was in contact with the tactician" he crossed his arms "It a crew way of creating fear in your opponent"

Luna looked at him for a moment "So Chrysalis placed a bug in the castle? Waiting for us to find it?" Luna nodded in understanding "A spell of that kind can`t be that long range. The furthest she could be would be the other side of Everfree?"

Luna knew that kind of spell, but remembering the details was difficult, it had been a thousand years since she`d used it.

Vader nodded "I am unsure of the location but if that was her plan, her next step would be destroy the largest threat to herself or plan"

"The elements!" it dawn on Luna, Chrysalis plan was already in motion, and Ponyville was the eye of the storm!


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight woke to the dawn chorus of bird in her library`s branches, at first it was an irritant but now it was the only way to be woken.

Stretching her arms and wings out she yawned, getting out of bed she opened her curtains.

The day before Celestia had written to her about Luna coming to Ponyville for a reason she well explain when she got here, a bad through surfaced in Twilight`s mind but today was going to be just fine.

She knew it!

Prodding the still slumbering Spike will a stick, Twilight wished she didn`t have to but after Spikes last growth spurt it had made him quite strong, strong enough to break Twilight`s arm. So the stick was the only safe option.

Spike steered, he was a mass of purple and green scales, "Turn off the sun" he said lazily "Somedragons are trying to sleep"

Twilight knew he`d get up in a few minutes as soon as the sun rised above the horizon Spike couldn`t sleep unless he was tried, and him being him would try and trier himself to sleep again.

Spike was addicted to sleep, Twilight knew dragons like to spend long period asleep and it made sense for Spike as well.

Twilight walked down into the small kitchen and started her coffee machine.

The piping hot brown liquid filled the mug and smelt of caffeine "Are a miracle of modern science" she said placing the mug to her lips and drink.

Burning her tongue. "Ouw" she stutter placing the mug down on the kitchen top. 'Why do I do that?! Every single day!' she though, talking hurt evenly she could talk again but it took a few minutes.

Spike lazily slumped down the stairs, his lean body making look like a snake combined with a lion. Sitting at the table in the kitchen he asked

"Burn ya`h tongue again?"

Twilight nodded, Spike sighed and rolled his eyes "You're the smartest pony I know, but you can`t drink coffee without burning yourself"

Twilight laughed half-heartedly "Yeah, anyways Princess Luna will be arriving today, apparently theirs something going on" she said to the dragon.

Which replied "Yeah, a lack of coffee for your number 1 assistant" he said with a smile.

Twilight hated him for a bet, after burning her tongue 3 day in a row when they first bort the coffee machine, she and Spike made a bet.

If Twilight burnt her tongue she would make Spike a coffee. If she didn`t Spike would have to make her one the next day.

A simple bet that Spike always won!

Twilight placed the dragon size mug in Spike near Spike "Why did I even agree to this bet?" she asked herself.

Spike shrugged.

After both of them finished breakfast, they set about opening the library. Today was Tuesday, a slow day.

Thankfully for Twilight she had an hour before Princess Luna was due at the station.

"Spike I going to the station, look after the library whilst I`m gone Ok?" she asked the dragon.

His voice echoed down the stair "Sure!"

Twilight may have been an alicorn but she still had ernes to run, like food shopping or seeing her friends, which they were all meeting at Sugar Cube Corner.

Twilight closed the door behind her, and flew towards her destination. Landing a few feet away from the door Twilight walked in.

All her friends where crowded around a table near the corner of the room. All eating a pastry of some kind. Her friends waved her over.

"Hey Twi!" called Rainbow

Twilight walked over and sat down as Pinkie bounced along and placed a cupcake in front of her.

"Thanks Pinkie" she said to the pink party pony

Pinkie smile widen "No prob-blamo Twi" she bubbled as she sat down.

"So darling, what had you come to tell us?" asked Rarity.

Twilight brag all her friends in closer "Princess Luna is coming in less than an hour, she want to see all of us for some reason, I don`t know but I have a bad felling about it" she whispered.

All of them looked thoughtful for a moment, well Pinkie was trying to look thoughtful but failing.

"So they why I called you all here, the six of us are going to meet Luna at the train station and see when it all about" stated Twilight

All of them nodded in agreement

"But know let talk about something less dire" stated Rarity. As all the friends engaged in conversation.

All the friends set off for the train station with a smile on their face, all laughing at Pinkie`s attics.

"Ohh I bet theirs a really cool sounding guy on the train with Princess Luna!" she stated in excitement.

"Ah don`t think so sugarcube" said Applejack the southern farmer giving Pinkie an odd look.

"Princess Celestia didn`t mention anypony accompanying her" said Twilight to her friends.

As they arrived at the train station, the Canterlot express train crawled into the station.

All of them noticed it wasn`t pulling the usually couches, but heavy frat carts. "What going on with that?" asked Rainbow gesturing to the frat.

"I don`t know" Twilight said as some night guard started to unload them.

The only first class couch doors opened revealing Princess Luna.

"Princess Twilight so good to see you and all your friends!" she greeted all of them.

"Princess, what with all the boxes?" asked Twilight unsure how the princess would react

"That I well tall you later, but for now I have to introduce you to a new friend of mine and Celestia" she replied

Heavy asthmatic breathing echoed from the couch, a dark figure emerged. With light on a small thin box on his chest and belt. Emotionally eyes and vent for a face. With no skin or hair visible only metal and leather. Standing 2 metres tall it was and imposing sight.

Fluttershy hid behind all of her friends.

"Girls meet Darth Vader" stated Luna with a small smile.

"Greetings" he boomed he voice vibrating all of them present

"I told you!" stated Pinkie in excitement "Awesome voice!" Applejack sighed in frustration.

Vader crossed his arms over his chest. Today was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Vader rushed through the thick forest, the force increasing his speed faster than an eye could see.

The force it was strong here, and the three young presence seem to get strong with each step, also the presence of an angered spirit was present.

Jumping over logs and other foliage, Vader created a gale force wind in the dead still forest. Large trunks seem to claw at him with long jagged branches.

It almost seemed the forest was trying to attack. Bad news for the forest.

Vader`s heavy boots tramped any small plant in his way, Vader had been told the tales of Everfree forest, how it wasn`t controlled by the ponies, it scared them.

So Vader didn`t mention about the other world in the universe are basically this but all over a planet.

The forest finally opened into a clearing, the 3 young ponies where curled, all shivering in fear at the creature looming over them.

A large wooden canine, a Timber Wolf, with its large orange eyes scanning the log for a weak point, with large log and sticks held together with leaves acting like binders keeping all of the creature held together.

Vader here the young cries of the fillies screaming, the screams stirred something in Vader memory.

The last time he was at the Jedi temple, when he first became Vader, when he murdered the younglings!

Vader head shot towards the wolf, "HEY!" he said in anger, his voice vibrated through the wolf, and the 3 fillies.

Vader breathing chilled them as much as his voice, the wolf seem to lose interest with the filly infested log and passed around the woods with a low growl escaping it jagged teeth.

Luna had insisted Vader take a spear, Vader declined the offer and had pointed to the silver and black metal hilt on his belt and spoke "I will use my saber and the force nothing else"

The large silver metal tube shot towards his hand, the leather glove gripped the saber, holding it at an angle from his leg, he ready the one metre blade settings, all he had to do was press the starter button.

The wolf lunged at Vader within the span of a second a flask of red and the wolf was split in to with both half having ember eat way at its wooden body.

The red glow of the saber eliminated the clearing, the canopy still enveloped it so the only light was the saber and a small glow of them moon. Vader heard the familiar hum of the saber.

The cutie mark crusader had been saved from a Timber Wolf by something it stood with a glowing red sword in its hands, it face had an emotionless stare with heavy asthmatic breathing. Dressed in all black a cape flowing from his back.

The sword collapsed in on itself, leaving the figure shrewd in darkness. Its heavy breathing seem to let small cloud of dust come from the grates on its face.

Vader placed his lightsaber back on his belt and walked towards the 3 young fillies all of them shivering in fear. Crawling thither up the log, scrambling in complete silence.

Vader knelt down his emotionless mask made being less intimidating hard by with the right world he could do become a creature of hope, according to Luna that is.

"I will not hurt you, I promise" he voice said, slowly making sure the where hearing him before he made a move.

The one closes to him was forced out by the other two, a small 4 foot filly with yellow fur and a red mane. A pink bow hung in her hair adding to the look of dread on her face

She gulped, Vader decide against standing up, his height was intimidating to younglings, his lenses reflected the fillies face.

"Yah pinkie promise yah not going to hurt us?" ask the filly dreading every word that came out of her mouth.

"I have no clue what a pinkie promise is, but I will not hurt you I can guarantee it" replied Vader.

"Ok" she said, she poked her torso back into the log and told her friends something, her voice was absurd by the rotting wood.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, both came face to face with the large black homid creature, with an emotionless face.

"Greeting young ones" he said reassuringly, but he still wanted to know something, why are they in the most dangerous part of Equestria without an adult. "What are you doing out here by yourselves?"

All of them looked at each other "We were running from some bullies, then we met an even bigger one" stated the small white unicorn with a pink and lilac mane.

"Well go home this place is no place for you" he said knelling down "And tell an adult, a bully is brave until something scarier comes along"

All of them nodded "Thank you mister!" they said about to leave, all making a mad dash for the forest trail when a howl echoed.

A dozen large Timber wolves rocketed out of the clearing. Within a second Vader had reacted and grabbed the fillies with the force away from a Timber wolf set of sharp splintered teeth.

Placing them down behind him, Vader got into a fighting stance.

"Get back in the log!" he said turning to the fillies "Until I say so!"

All of them scrambled in, the wolves sight locked onto Vader, The red blade extending, it had been a will since Vader had a fight like this.

It would be quick.

Charging Vader chopped of a wolf leg, followed by the following wolf`s head. Both there dead and dying body dropped to the floor.

A quick slice of a wolf chest chopped it in half.

Vader hadn`t noticed the wolf sneaking up on his, with a pouch and large 3 in claws dug into his armour.

Yelling in pain and fury Vader tossed the wolf with his arms, then threw his saber at it, Vader would get down a personal now.

This beings didn`t have honour so why should he?

Vader jumped onto a wolf`s back and grabbed it jaws, with all his robotic strength, he splintered the wolf`s jaw open.

The next 3 all were thrown into a tree by the force, all of them exploded on impact, turning his attention to the last 4 wolves, all of them seem to run with their tales in between their legs.

Vader then heard another louder howl, and 3 screams.

Turning Vader came face to mussel with a 30ft Timber Wolf, with all three of the fillies still in the log, which had become a part of the wolf.

Vader breathing become louder, clenching his fist he charged.

The wold growled and charged.

Both collided, with an earth shattering shockwave.


	6. Chapter 6

Vader stood cross armed as all of the ponies save a few, were cowering in fear.

"I will help with the unloading your highness" he said and walked away to help the night guards unload.

Applejack turned to Luna "What the hay is he?"

"A warrior, sister and I think he is a good last resort encase Discord betrays us" she replied "He is going to search everfree alone to try and find the changeling hive"

"Changeling hive?" squeaked Fluttershy.

"Yes we discovered a changeling in the castle, Everfree was the safest location for a hive for it" she answered.

A large shadow loomed over them as a massive wooden box was lifted of the ground, without rope or magic.

Vader opened it with a push of his hand, inspecting the machines that were inside. A primitive speeder.

He made it the day before as a personal transport due to the lack of fast travel here, he engineering skills had become a great asset. Sure this speedster`s top speed was only 70 miles per hour but it still eclipsed most of the transport in the area.

Pushing it out Vader loaded everything else he needed.

Twilight gaped as the large metal vehicle hovered with a light hum coming from it 'engine' with a long nose with a cannon at the end. A dull grey with black panes lining some of the engine parts.

"What is that?" she asked pointing the speedster.

Rainbow hovered over it, "I don`t know some kinder bike?" shrugging her shoulders.

Pinkie bounced over to Vader and patted his shoulder "Excuse me, could you tell us, what that do-hicky is?"

Vader turned to face the direction she was pointing, his speedster "A primitive speeder, transport over rough terrain" he replied flatly.

All the night guard had finish unpacking their weapons and supplies. And gathered around Luna for orders

"Ok listen, your orders are simple, you will scout out the western side of everfree, and Vader will scout the eastern. If you find the changeling hive signal a few hundred feet away from the hive. I or another will come to help you, understood?"

"Yes your majesty" they barked and flew off the western side of Everfree.

Vader had finished his packing.

Luna waved him over before he left "I have to talk to Ponyville, bat-ponies aren`t a normal sight, and you most defiantly aren`t, I will explain I want you to go to everfree and find the hive"

'Destroy it if necessary' she said telepathically. "But before you go I must introduce the elements of harmony to you individually" she remembered

Vader held back the temptation of giving a long sigh.

"Very well, but the quicker this is done the better!" he said begrudgingly

Luna gestured to the white unicorn with an indigo mane "This is Rarity the element of generosity"

"Hello Mister Vader"

Pinkie suddenly said "He looks like a lord to me!" Vader gave a curious glance at the pink pony

Luna raised an eyebrow "A perceptive one, I used to be a lord, a long time ago" stated Vader

"Wow a lord, Hiya Lord Vader I`m Pinkie Pie! Element of Laughter, here to make you laugh, snort or giggle!" she beamed at him, her smile actually made the anti-glare protocols in his mask come online.

Luna smiled at Pinkie`s antics, and gestured to the next pony, a cyan pegiuas with a rainbow mane with a cocky grin "Rainbow Dash, the element of loyalty"

Vader just got a cocky grin and nothing more.

Luna gestured to the earth pony farmer "Applejack, element of honesty"

She shock Vader hand vigorously "Nice ta meet cha, I`m Applejack, the truest of friends, and most dependable of ponies!" after she finish shaking his hand he placed it back down to his side.

Most over beings in the world would shake their hand in pain, but Vader`s limbs felt non being robotic.

Applejack gave an odd look as Vader seem to fell no pain, what was he?

"Next we have Fluttershy, element of Kindness" she said gesturing to the butterscotch pegiuas hiding for her dear life.

"I assume she is shy" he said, all of them nodded

Finally she introduced the other alicorn to Vader "And Finally Princess Twilight Sparkle, element of magic"

"Err hello?" she said unsure of herself.

Vader could sense there power as soon as he left the castle, all of them seem calm and collected, well most of them, and they stood cowering in fear of him.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all, but I have to complete the mission, I will return with Chrysalis or not at all" he said to Luna before turning to the speedster.

Vader mounted the speedster, it humming became louder, rotating the handle bar, it zoomed off at an unnatural speed.

A dust trail was left in his wake.

"Well he was social" stated Applejack dryly crossing her arms.

Luna turned to them "Please excuse him, I have a feeling that his past has made him angered and the feeling of his not belonging is evident in his manner" stated Luna, she could get that from the very few words Vader just said

"One things for sure, I`m curious about what lies under the mask" asked Twilight, something about Vader didn`t sit right with her

"Darn tootin`, wha the hay`s with that mask, and his breathing sound like granny after she tried to run the running of the leaves!" stated Applejack looking into the distant

Rainbow seem to be silent for a moment thinking hard, when she finally spoke it made all of them realize something "Is he going after Chrysalis?"

Fluttershy seem to react in an instant "We need to help him!" but before she could move Luna placed a hand on her shoulder

"Vader is capable of handling himself, he managed to throw Discord across the library with one handed, a changeling possess him no threat" she reassured

"He threw Discord? What for?" asked Twilight

"A Discord question. Something to do with straws I think?" said Luna just as baffled as the rest of them

Vader flew down the old cobblestone paths towards the forest, cape flickering in the wind, it had been a long time since he`d used a speeder, but he could still drive one.

Entering the forest, he slowed the speeder, using the force to find a presence similar to the changeling in the castle library.

Vader found what he was looking for but, also 3 presence young and getting weaker by the second!

Heading away from the changelings presence he jumped off his speeder and ran.

He didn`t see the small blue glow in the forest.

"May the force be with you" came a soft whisper in the dense forest, obscured by Vader`s breathing


	7. Chapter 7

The Cutie Mark Crusaders all poked their heads out of the log, the swore fire and a burning wooden wolf. The log was far away from the blaze all of them looked for the large black helmeted being that saved them.

A large creaking sound echoed through the clearing. A large broken limb flew through the air, Vader stood up with slight burns on his softer part of his suit. A wind stared up his cape now riddled with holes. As he walked out of the blaze his saber flew to his hand and placed it back on his belt.

As the Timbre wolves burnt into ashes he found the small younglings. The forest was no place for them but he couldn`t leave them alone.

He had felt the hive it was close, within a hour from them, but all his equipment for destroying the hive was with his speeder, but know he had to look after this younglings. The mission and his morals wear conflicting, until the small pegasus broke his consecration.

"Woah that was awesome! But not as cool as Rainbow Dash" she stated wings buzzing in excitement, Vader took the fillies statement as a compliment.

Vader nodded "I am Darth Vader, and what are your names younglings?" he asked, all of them smiled

"Ma`h names Appleboom!" stated the earth pony

"I`m Sweetie belle" bubbled the unicorn

"And I`m Scootaloo" the pegasus said.

Vader through off his next words carefully "It is a pleasure to meet you all, but I wish this could have just been by coincidence but I am here on orders from Princess Luna and Celestia as a enemy of Equestria is near by" he said reassuringly.

Sweetie Belle looked above Vader squinting at something, a few dull grey insects flew of the canopy, pony sized grey insects. "Mister Vader would the treat be Queen Chrysalis"

Vader nodded "How did you know that?" looking up at the point where Sweetie was looking then turning back to him "I sore a changeling" she said with a frown.

"Wait a minute, ya`h goin after Chrysalis?" asked Applebloom, the Sith Lord nodded, all of them fillies gained harden looks "What can we do to help?" asked all of them.

They could see it but Vader under his mask was smiling.

All of them looked from a bush at the massive green fortress, with a moat of yellow acid protecting it. Vader waited for all the guards to leave. Then jumped with all the CMC hanging onto him. He put them down.

"You all remember the plan?" he asked, all of them nodded back to the cyborg.

"Yeah set the bombs to 5 hours then move out, you should have Chrysalis by then right?" asked Scootaloo, all of them seem to take to this military action well.

"Good, right as shown as your bombs are ready for deployment, use the grapping hooks to get to the other side" he stood up

All three of them saluted them hugged his legs "Good luck" all of them ran off with packs full of bombs and grapping hooks.

Vader wasn`t stupid, in 5 hours the blast would 'destroy' everything in the castle. Using the force he jumped onto the guard walk of the fortress.

Moving quickly and quietly he used the shadow and force persuasion to erase any through of memory of himself from the guards. For what he had heard changelings used the colour green in their armour to prove ranks, but he couldn`t see any green marking only yellow ones.

Finally arriving at the throne room he found to 8-9 foot changelings both about 4 feet wide at the shoulders standing in place, both with large fangs, horns and spikes forming from every part of their body, Vader emerged from the shadows, his breathing become audible.

Both the large guards turned chattering like bugs, large blue eyes flashing red, charging Vader, who sent both of them flying into the opposite wall. With his saber finishing them off, green ooze trickled down the wall.

Vader placed his saber back on his belt. He knew something with great power was sitting behind that door. Forcing them open he`s heavily breathing echoed in the empty room

In the dark room stood a chair, back faced to the dark lord, a voice echoed from it user "Argh finally something interesting- the chair turned revealing a changing about the height of Luna. Duel horns on her head with a blood red mane covering her face. Her wings weren`t bee like the were more like swords ready to strike.- Mother said `Princess Luna' would be quick to react to her little plan but a day, ha impatient much!"

This creature wasn`t Chrysalis, her daughter, young adult about the same age as Twilight and the other elements possibly.

"So, tall, dark and mysterious, hmm, yeah defiantly Luna`s type" he teleported above Vader and hit him into the throne

"So big boy do you dance?"


End file.
